


The Start of the End

by Nova_Ryu



Series: Red vs Blue - Paradox [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: She shouldn’t have been their, but she was anyway.





	The Start of the End

She shouldn’t have been able to breach the wall that separated her world from theirs. But there she was, standing in the hall of the gods. Well, technically they were A.I but that suited her plan just fine. 

\-----------------------------------

Luckily everything was shut down so it only took a few moments to get what I wanted. And with a few button presses later, I have four A.I. chips. I smile as I pick them up, thinking about the chaos I'll cause with just this simple change. 

”Are you sure this will work?” a voice asks in the back of my mind. 

”If my plan fails, ” I hold up the A.I. chips, ”then we can do your plan. That's why I broke you out of that fancy prison of yours. Tho I highly doubt that it will.”

With that my companion falls silent, tho I can still feel his disbelief in the back of my mind. I chuckle lightly, and active my power and disappear from the hall. 

\------------------------------------  
In the blink of an eye, I'm standing in an office with a gun pointed at either side of my head by guards. I look towards the front of the room, at the man who stood there.

”Hello, Mr. Drector. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

”You must have a pretty good reason coming here as you did.”

”Of course sir. I have a proposal for you, regarding Project Freelancer.” I say as I hold out the A.I. chips.

The Director motions for the guards to lower their guns. ”I'm listening, Miss...”

”Sorry, sir,” I say as walk forward, and place the A.I. chips on the table, ”my name is Paradox.”

Well, then Miss. Paradox, what did you have in mind?” 

I smile as negotiations begin.


End file.
